


打游戏输给老婆你们管得着吗

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *电竞冠军爹级选手×话题体质当红爱豆
Relationships: 诺俊, 降
Kudos: 44





	打游戏输给老婆你们管得着吗

只有强者才配拥有妈妈。

黄仁俊早知道了，在菜是原罪的电竞圈，他就是个只有父亲的孩子。  
而且还有着一群爹。  
他的好弟弟钟辰乐是他爹，他的亲队友李东赫是他爹，。  
幸好他不混电竞圈。  
可他就是想不明白，为啥电竞圈老想混他。

当经纪人跟他说接到某电竞平台的游戏直播综艺通告的时候，黄仁俊整个头都炸了。  
“……就不能只让楷灿去吗？”  
听到黄仁俊近乎是祈求的询问，经纪人只是用一种你懂的表情摇了摇头：“人家基本是点名要你上，你还不知道你最近在游戏圈的热度？”  
“可那也不是我想的啊！”  
“之前RM追逐战的时候夸楷灿秦王走位的是你吧？之后随机选道具的时候对面抽到水枪之后说了句阴霸的也是你吧？然后上次飞镖射苹果的时候吐槽楷灿水果描边大师的还是你吧——都学会灵活运用了——还有……”  
“停停停……我那只是自己瞎几把吐槽啊，连个镜头都没有呢，我哪知道后期会把这些个玩意剪进去？”  
“那上周直播你没带眼镜玩连连看吐槽自己星际玩家的是你本人吧？”  
“可我从来没有说过我游戏打得好啊！”黄仁俊有些绝望，然后他抱着最后的一丝希望做出最后的挣扎：“……或许是SLG对战或者自走棋？”  
“不是，”希望破灭，“是PUBG和LOL。”灭得彻底。  
“……”  
“可这综艺也不需要你游戏打得好啊？你就安心上吧。”

话是这么说，本来一档子爱豆和电竞职业选手一起做嘉宾的综艺，还是混圈竞技，能指望爱豆打出多精彩的操作吗？  
可黄仁俊的有些粉丝不这么想。

早先注意到黄仁俊偶尔冒出游戏黑话的，就是他的粉丝。  
于是合理猜测他平时也玩游戏，尤其是FPS竞技类的游戏这点是没错。  
然后擅自觉得自家爱豆游戏玩得贼溜这点本身也没什么。  
可架不住有些人就是耐不住寂寞。  
谁叫黄仁俊火呢？粉丝基数一大，就什么人都会有。  
再加上电竞圈本来也不是个省事的地，所以在看到两边人掐起来的时候，黄仁俊是真的一脸懵逼。

两个圈子的优越粉激情对线，皇城battle，口嗨盛宴。  
一边认为一个就会唱唱歌跳跳舞的小爱豆能懂个什么游戏？知道些梗就是电竞高手了？压枪会吗？甩狙会吗？在？中门对狙？蹭热度的吧？  
一边就正面开刚你们又知道爱豆不会打游戏了？那你们倒是会唱歌会跳舞？何况我爱豆的热度还需要靠蹭？  
这话倒也不错，但凡黄仁俊糊一点，这场跨圈掐架都不会发生。

因此也不怪钟辰乐老拿这件事笑他哥。  
“什么莫名其妙的事都能在你身上变成争议点焦点，就这招惹是非的体质，知道说明了什么吗？——俊哥不红，天理难容！”  
“滚他妈蛋！要不是你成天在我耳边呜呜叨叨些乱七八糟的，我能被洗脑？”

黄仁俊本来是过来找钟辰乐求助的，找他这个现役PUBG职业选手的好朋友，临阵磨磨枪，总归不快也能光。  
但钟辰乐在和他一顿乱侃之后，才遗憾地告诉他：“可我后天就要出发去科隆了，有场杯赛。你们这什么综艺啊？怎么挑了个杯赛期录制？难怪都没有请身为顶尖选手的我参加，真是太不专业了。”  
“我怎么知道？要是你走了那我怎么办？”  
“呃……我想想，对了！要不我给你推荐个人吧？我们俱乐部LOL分部的，他们刚打完春季赛，正好休假着。上届世界赛冠军队成员，吃鸡也玩得溜，人长得也帅，怎么样？包你满意！”

于是黄仁俊就这样被丢给了李帝努。

即使钟辰乐早先就告诉过他，人长得也帅，但是见到李帝努真人的时候，黄仁俊还是被shock到了。  
是长得帅没错，可也太帅了点吧。  
比他们圈子里好多小爱豆都好看，不出道真是可惜了。  
这念头一冒出来，黄仁俊自己先笑了。  
可惜个屁，人家一个世界冠军选手，金字塔顶站得好好的，没事当什么没人权的爱豆啊。

黄仁俊到底是不关注电竞圈子的，之前不认识李帝努也正常。  
但李帝努是知道黄仁俊的。  
这倒不是因为他关注娱乐圈或是偶像圈，是因为他只关注黄仁俊。  
从那次钟辰乐在基地的投影仪放了他好兄弟黄仁俊新歌的MV之后。  
这小家伙真可爱，真漂亮，唱歌真好听，小身板真灵巧，真想认识认识。  
但这个想法被钟辰乐拒绝了：“可别，我这哥很容易受影响的，人家可是放送人，艺人懂吗？要是跟你们勾搭上了，万一哪天在电视直播突然没忍住用了祖安人的问候方式还了得？”  
“可我又不是祖安人？”  
“醒醒？你这个曾经的王者钢琴家在说什么？真别了，仁俊最近连LYB这种话都差点在直播说了。”  
那能怎么办？只好先自己默默当个买专辑的小粉丝了。

所以这回第一次见偶像，小粉丝很激动，也很紧张，又有点好奇黄仁俊为什么对一个综艺这么上心。  
可李帝努一紧张，就容易面无表情，这让黄仁俊觉得这个冠军选手有点不太好接近。  
正犹豫要不要做个自我介绍，世界冠军开口了：“一个综艺而已，其实随便玩玩就好了，仁俊为什么想着要专门练习？”  
“因为我想保护我的母亲。”

李帝努乐了。  
小可爱不仅敬业，业务能力强，还孝顺，还特别地有趣。  
更喜欢了。  
就是好像对电竞圈有什么误解。

“其实吧，我们电竞圈，虽然喷子是多了点，但是不可怕的，何况我会保护仁俊的。”  
既然冠军选手这么说了，黄仁俊多少还是安心了点。  
而且对方笑起来的样子也太甜了吧？这反差感让人忍不住心跳加速。

两个人先在基地的训练房一起打了几局PUBG。  
虽然才吃了一把鸡，但是黄仁俊简直感动得想哭。  
这个叫李帝努的冠军选手真好。  
是真的好，不仅技术好，长得好，而且人也好，温温柔柔的，耐耐心心的，跟钟辰乐那个小崽子带自己玩的体感，简直一个天上，一个地下。  
只是黄仁俊显然不知道，这样的李帝努，给此刻同在训练房的其他队友带来了多大的冲击。

“我说，那个人是JENO没错吧？”  
“是吧？怎么看都是吧？”  
“李爹是个这么有耐心的人吗？他带的那个人是谁啊？他亲爹吗？失误成那样也不敢说一句？”  
“那哪是不敢啊，怎么看都是舍不得吧？宠成这样，别说亲爹了，我带妹都没这么温柔过！”  
“怕不是被人夺了舍吧？这样的JENO反而更让我害怕啊……”  
“你们跟那嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？训练赛打完了吗？”插入对话的，是一个不怒自威的低音炮。  
虽是说着呵斥的话语，但反而让队友们安心起来。  
“还是这样的JENO更让人安心。”  
可队友的感慨还没落地，那个威慑力十足的声音扭头就变成一罐融化的蜜浆：“仁俊累了吗？要先去吃点东西吗？”

今天的JENO很可怕。

黄仁俊是不觉得才几局游戏而已，自己的进步能有多大，但是学到了一些小技巧还是很有成就感的。  
最重要的是，他觉得和李帝努一起玩游戏很开心。  
吃饭的时候，黄仁俊实在没忍住问出了自己心里的疑惑：“我以为你们电竞选手，都跟辰乐一样脾气会比较暴躁的？”  
“不不不，只有辰乐暴躁而已。”对方否认得特别焦急而干脆，“我们职业选手其实都可温文尔雅了，从不口吐芬芳。”  
“是吗？可是……？”  
“虽然有些喷子的嘴可能是像吃过屎一样，但是你们爱豆圈不是也有句话吗？粉丝行为，不能上升偶像的。”  
似乎对这个说法十分认可，黄仁俊终于点了点头，甜甜地笑起来：“也是，李选手确实特别儒雅温柔。”  
“仁俊叫我JENO就好。”

饭后进行的MOBA游戏训练，也再次让黄仁俊见识到李帝努超凡绝伦的游戏技术，和他无与伦比的耐心和好脾气。  
对方教得很仔细，道理和原理黄仁俊也都明白。  
但脑子是全明白了，为什么手指操作就是跟不上呢？  
按说这种和身体的协调，不应该跟跳舞一样吗？为什么跳舞可以做得很好，打游戏就不行呢？  
黄仁俊很苦恼。

李帝努看着黄仁俊块皱成一团的小脸蛋，十分想上头去捏一捏，但是又怕吓到对方。  
只能安慰道：“仁俊也不用着急，游戏这种东西吧，说白了也是靠训练量的积累，多玩玩总能找到感觉的，而且仁俊玩得本来也不差。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然，打游戏的姿势可标准了！我再教你个插眼的小技巧，卡墙。”  
李帝努说着，起身走到黄仁俊身后，弯腰用自己的手覆上对方握着鼠标的手。  
手真小。  
我都可以完全包进掌心。  
突然就心猿意马了起来。  
“卡哪里的呢？”直到对方因为迟迟没听到下文而开口询问。  
“啊，哦，就是这个三角的位子，有个极限距离，把眼往墙里插，系统会自动判定隔墙，插到对面草丛，就不用去危险绕墙了。”  
“哇，好厉害！”黄仁俊就着李帝努带着温热的大手的牵引，试着插了一下，不禁发出赞叹。  
李帝努看着自己眼前的小脑袋因为兴奋而晃动的柔软头毛，忍不住用另一只手摸上去揉了揉：“仁俊真可爱。”  
可听到这个形容词的人却不是很高兴：“可爱什么啊？要说我还是哥哥吧？”  
“是，仁俊哥真可爱。”  
“……要不是我有求于你，我真会揍人的，就现在。”

黄仁俊一直都把自己的位子摆得很正。  
自我定位准确其实是项很难的技能，知道自己的优势和长处，同时也明白自己的短板和不足。  
因此他当然不会觉得，让冠军选手指导个几天，自己的游戏技术就能突飞猛进了。  
也因此在那档综艺开录的时候，黄仁俊他们爱豆队，在LOL的峡谷对局中，很体面地输给了对面的职业PUBG选手后，他是觉得OK的。  
至少他尽力了，而且娱乐效果也有，重点是会输的锅也不在他。

但还是那句话，他的有些粉丝不这么想。  
有些喷子就更不这么想了。

你撒一把米在键盘上，鸡的走位都比黄仁俊好。  
你们怎么说话的？仁俊又不经常玩游戏，失误一局有什么大不了的吗？  
他那是失误？会个隔墙眼就以为自己是王者了？万磁王走位还不让人说了？之前是谁吹的他职业水平啊？  
你们这帮键盘除了会满嘴喷粪之外还会什么？自己这么厉害怎么不见节目组请你们上啊？小学毕业了吗？  
……

之后当然又是各种喜闻乐见的亲妈问候。

偶像饭圈和电竞粉圈最大的区别是什么？  
你骂脑残粉就骂脑残粉，上升爱豆算什么？  
你喷我喜欢的选手玩的菜就喷，说我玩的菜就是不行！

脑阔疼。 

黄仁俊觉得工作赚钱真是太难了。  
不过节目组倒是对这种热度很满意。  
简直太满意了。  
甚至想让黄仁俊当常驻嘉宾。

你们可饶了我吧。  
黄仁俊在接到经纪人的电话之后，看着网上不断升级的骂战，真是自我了断的心都有了。

对不起，我那个存在于喷子精神世界里虚拟的妈妈，我已经尽力了，可我还是没能保护好你。

不过也是有些画风不太一样的电竞粉。  
黄仁俊长得这么好看，就别强求人家游戏打得好了吧？  
说到这个，我有时真的不懂，你们有些妹子粉到底是粉的选手的颜还是技术啊？  
男粉就不配当颜饭吗？  
都粉不行吗？李帝努了解一下？  
李爹是论外。

要是李帝努也在这个节目就好了。

接到李帝努电话的时候，黄仁俊刚洗完澡，对方却似乎是刚下飞机的样子，还能听到播报员亲切而不带感情的播音。  
“我刚到巴黎，之前和LEC那边的战队约了线下训练赛，你节目录的怎么样？”  
“就，还行？”  
“下一期也有你吧？要接着训练吗？”  
“可是你有训练赛啊。”  
“没关系，我这个月的直播量还没达到，你就当陪我水直播时长就好了。”  
黄仁俊捧着电话的手暖暖的，也不知道是不是因为手机在发热的关系，这种热度一直从掌心传到他的心里。

隐隐约约还能听到李帝努旁边杂乱的声音。  
“JENO这是在跟谁打电话？笑成这样，眼睛都快没了。”  
“比起这个，你们什么时候见JENO在意过直播时长达没达标的？”  
“JENO真可怕。”

黄仁俊搜索了一下李帝努直播的房间号，就挂着手机跟对方进了游戏。  
到底还是有点在意自己现在的水平在路人眼里到底是个什么标准。  
所以在看到弹幕都说李爹的这位朋友，虽然操作不太行，但是细节和意识还是可以的时候，黄仁俊悬着的一颗心总算是落了地。  
那边李帝努显然也是看到了夸他家小可爱的评论，开心地开麦对观众说：“那是当然，小朋友才练了几天就有这水平，可厉害了，而且打游戏的姿势特别好看，可惜你们看不见。”

？？？？？  
小朋友？  
这是李爹亲戚家孩子吗？是挺可爱。  
我怎么听出了炫耀的语气？  
李爹今天好像心情很好。  
小朋友是小男孩还是小女孩？这么可爱，是妹妹的话可以勾搭吗？  
李爹是不是要变成国民大哥了？嫁妹吗？

“你们滚蛋，想勾搭小朋友门都没有，小朋友是我的。”  
黄仁俊听到这句，心脏猛地收缩了一下。  
奇怪的是他并不反感，甚至有点脸红。  
只是——  
“喂，什么小朋友啊？我是哥哥啊。”

忍不住开麦脱口而出之后，他才意识到对面是开着系统音直播的。  
而自己的手机里已经传来了自己刚刚说的那句话。

果不其然，弹幕又炸了。

？？？？？  
是小男孩？  
是哥哥？  
那不是更棒吗！  
知男而上！  
没人觉得这声音很熟吗？  
没人觉得这声音像黄仁俊吗？

无法评判那天强制要李帝努下播的决定是对是错。  
在有些人眼里此地无银的嫌疑肯定是有的，欲盖弥彰的气氛也肯定的。  
但就声音出演了一句话，应该掀不起什么大波澜吧？主要他是有约束不能私自进行直播的。  
就是觉得特别对不起李帝努，本来还答应帮人家水时长的，现在直接断播了可还行。  
黄仁俊心里有点愧疚，于是他给李帝努打了电话，对方却只是笑着说：“没事，下次再偷偷把时间补给我就是。”  
“好。”  
“等我哦，仁俊。”  
“好。嗯？等什么？”

直到周末的录制现场，黄仁俊才理解李帝努的那句等我哦是什么意思。  
早先节目组死也请不到出场的李帝努，居然主动联系了导演组。  
黄仁俊见到李帝努自然是很开心的。  
还带了些不好意思的害羞。  
李帝努见到好几天没见的人，倒是想也没想地就把黄仁俊一把搂紧怀里，还蹭着对方的脖子啃了一口。  
“李帝努？”  
“叫JENO嘛，我这是在传功，把我的游戏功力都传给你。”  
“……那我真是谢谢你哈。”  
“之后记得还给我就行~”

也不知道是这个所谓的传功真见效了还是什么其他的玄学。  
在流程安排上有一局黄仁俊和李帝努的solo，居然赢了。

我真信他传功成功了才是有鬼了！  
黄仁俊在看到自己屏幕上一个大大的victory之后，满脑子都是“李帝努这小子打假赛！”  
就算是娱乐局那也是打假赛！

不过这其实有点冤枉李帝努。  
他真想打假赛的心态其实只有一半一半。  
当时他是想冲塔进去点黄仁俊的，可不知道对方是不是因为紧张按错了，本应该走位躲技能的英雄突然在自家塔下跳起了舞，虽然才1秒钟就给取消了。  
但李帝努是谁？在英雄抬手的瞬间，他就知道黄仁俊按成什么键了。  
而黄仁俊之所以选这个英雄，这个皮肤，也是因为这个偶像歌手的皮肤是用他们组合的前辈女团作为原型设计的。  
也因此李帝努在看到那个英雄跳舞的瞬间，自然就脑补了是黄仁俊在自己跟前跳舞的画面。  
也所以导致了自家英雄在敌方塔下楞了两秒钟被塔给击杀了。

李帝努这一发愣导致输掉了solo，自己是觉得没什么。  
可电竞圈炸了。

世界赛冠军选手，奖杯还在自家基地搁着呢，不久前才拿下全球solo冠军的最强上单，电竞圈大家共同的李爹，被奉为神的天才选手，在一场娱乐性质的综艺里，输给了菜得一批的偶像。  
这个偶像还是前段时间他们喷得厉害的用脚玩游戏的黄仁俊。  
所以到底是他们之前喷错人了，还是李爹就是拿了冠军之后膨胀了，变捞了？  
哪个结局都是电竞喷子们不愿意接受的。

而这边黄仁俊也是不好受的。  
他自然是知道那群喷子才不会管他赢没赢输没输，现在比起他自己被喷得虚拟祖谱都被改写了，他更担心李帝努那边的情况。  
之前以为自己被喷的那些话已经够难听了，但是在见识到职业选手因为失误而导致的败局被喷后，他是觉得先前跟他粉丝对线的喷子们都是些小可爱。

各种冷嘲热讽的话都不带重样的。  
完美地规避所有的屏蔽词汇，说着世界上优美的文字，吐出全世界最优雅的芬芳。  
打出**的都不是专业的钢琴家。  
只有文科状元的词汇量，和钢琴师的手速，才能在这个充满素质喷子的世界保护好双亲祖谱。

黄仁俊全副武装着去战队基地找李帝努的时候，李帝努正在和从科隆回来的钟辰乐聊天。  
钟辰乐大肆嘲笑着对方solo输给了黄仁俊是真几把菜，他能靠这个笑话笑一整年，然后就被李帝努笑着用举铁的拳头给锤了。  
“我输给仁俊我高兴怎么了？不爽你也去输一把啊？他们下期也请了你吧？”  
“唔……你说的有道理，我刚从科隆拿了冠军回来，要是下周也输给仁俊，仁俊可不就是站在电竞圈顶端的男人了吗！”

“我说……你们有事吗？我举报你们打假赛哦？”  
李帝努见了黄仁俊，从电竞椅上跳起来就把人抓到自己身边。  
“我发誓，我绝对没有打假赛！我真的是操作失误才输的！”  
他当然不能把他是因为脑部黄仁俊跟自己跳女团舞才出现失误的这点给说出来。  
所以在黄仁俊眼里，这种狡辩无异于是耍赖。  
“你本来就不用让着我的，我游戏玩得怎么样自己心里还是有数的……你看到现在论坛上的那些话了吗？”  
“看到了，不用在意啦，等我再拿个冠军回来，他们自然就闭嘴了。不过，仁俊是在担心我吗？”  
看着对方像狗狗一样发亮而期待的眼神，黄仁俊实在没好意思当面承认：“……没有，我看你根本用不着担心。还有闲工夫拉着辰乐一起打假赛……”  
“哪有！其实我的心可受伤了！要仁俊啵啵才会好……”  
“啵你妈！”到底还是锁喉了。

“我说你们……恶不恶心啊？肉不肉麻啊？我不在的这段时间，你们到底干嘛了啊？”实在看不下去的钟辰乐，搓着自己起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩的手臂皱眉道。  
“发展电竞友谊啊，还能干嘛？仁俊难道从没锁过你的喉？”  
“不，我是说锁喉的前一句，你们这真是友谊不是奸情？”  
“滚你妈蛋！”到底还是又锁喉了。

黄仁俊发誓，他答应留下来陪李帝努直播完全是为了之前答应的补偿。  
当整个训练房只剩下他们两人，李帝努突然凑上来要啵啵，说是真的心好痛的时候，黄仁俊本着同一个谎言不会用两次的心态相信了。  
而在他安抚似的亲了亲对方可爱笑眼下的那颗性感小泪痣之后，刚想吐槽：“你们电竞圈的小男生都这么给给的吗？”  
就被李帝努一把拉过去坐到了一双结实的大腿上。

离开了他屁股的电竞椅在旁边转了好几圈才停下来。

“你……你干嘛？”  
“我把刚刚仁俊的回应当作是接受啦？”  
“接受什么？”  
“接受我的喜欢，我的告白。”  
“JENO？”

李帝努那张像是雕刻艺术的俊脸向他靠近，黄仁俊完全知道接下来会发生什么。  
他甚至还有闲工夫去思考，一定是因为李帝努长得太好看了，他才没有力气推开对方。  
所以当两个人的嘴唇碰上的时候，黄仁俊只是因为紧张和害羞而抓紧了李帝努的肩膀。

有时候，一个吻真的很神奇。

如果一开始只是确定有好感的话，接吻或许会让这个刚萌芽的躁动急速冷却，也或许，能让这场心动魔法般地膨胀到爆炸。  
激情就是来得如此迅猛，防不胜防。

李帝努宽厚的手掌在黄仁俊柔软的后腰抚摸着，舌头也探入对方温热的口腔里肆意搅动。  
他感觉到身上的人有些不安的扭动。  
但这种扭动只会让他更加急躁难耐。  
“怎么了？”还是忍住急切的欲望，稍稍放过对方的唇舌。  
“你……不是还有，直播任务的吗？”  
原来这个呀。可真是个敬业的小狐狸。  
“没关系，我挂机放之前录播就好。”说完就又想吻上去，却被小狐狸生气地推开了。  
“所以你之前说，要我陪你通宵直播是哄我的？”  
“我不是！我没有！我真的有直播额度的！”急切地求生欲，但马上又变成了不正经：“那要不……我们开着直播做？”  
“？？？我举报你涉黄啊！”

在确认黄仁俊消气之后，李帝努咬着对方的脖子，就着对方搂着自己肩膀的姿势，抓着两片丰满的臀瓣，就把人抱了起来。  
不期然地引来了黄仁俊的一阵轻呼：“你又干嘛？”  
“去我房间啊？难道仁俊想就在这里做？”  
“做什么啊！我什么时候答应你了？”  
“我刚刚说开直播做的时候，仁俊可是只拒绝了直播哦？”  
“我……”  
不再给对方还嘴的机会，李帝努重新吻上了黄仁俊微肿的娇艳唇瓣。

房间的床并不是很大，但容纳两个几乎重叠在一起的人还是绰绰有余的。  
黄仁俊觉得在对方的地盘，还被对方压着是一件很没面子的事。  
于是在李帝努起身脱衣服的时候，顺着力道就把人给推到了，转变为自己跨坐在对方胯骨上的姿势。  
“仁俊？”  
“我是哥哥，我要在上面。”  
说完这句，黄仁俊就俯下身去咬上了对方的下巴。

怎么会有这么好看的人呢？  
下巴的线条也这么完美，五官立体像是艺术品，还有那颗点睛之笔般的泪痣，到处都充满了诱人的气息。  
敞开的衬衫前襟露出的胸膛，那流畅的肌肉线条也完美得不像话，黄仁俊的手掌在李帝努的胸前游走时，忍不住用指尖摩挲着对方因为发力而微微凸起的血管脉络，然后就察觉到身下人发出意味不明的叹息。  
“仁俊啊？”  
“嗯？”黄仁俊咬着李帝努侧颈处的血管应声道。  
“好玩吗？我的身体？”  
“嗯！”  
“那一会我玩仁俊身体的时候，不可以拒绝哦。”  
黄仁俊刚想说“我也没说不让你玩啊”，就被李帝努抓着胳膊扯掉了上衣。  
然后胸前的一颗红点就被咬了。  
“啊！JENO……”

李帝努忍耐着自己的冲动，耐心地给黄仁俊做着前戏的安抚。  
从乳头开始，嘴巴照顾不到的那边，就用手指代替，另一只空闲的手，自然也不会真的闲下来，而是去解对方下半身的衣物。  
黄仁俊的臀型十分好看，和腰部连在一起的线条非常优美。  
并不是一具肌肉很明显的身体，但是轮廓及其漂亮而诱人。  
甚至还有让多少女生都嫉妒的马甲线。  
李帝努想到自己之前脑补的黄仁俊跳女团舞的样子，现在又忍不把自己能想象出的最性感，最可爱，最诱惑的女装往对方身上套。

这些想法黄仁俊当然时不知道的，他只觉得李帝努顶着自己屁股的那个东西突然又胀大发硬了。  
“JENO……”  
因为李帝努有些粗暴的啃咬而变得意乱情迷，黄仁俊此刻只是不停地叫着对方的名字，一双无处安放的手，刚想为了缓解自己的欲望而往自己的下体伸出，就被李帝努抓住了。  
“不可以擅自做只让仁俊舒服的事。”  
“唔……JENO……那JENO帮帮我？”  
李帝努闻言，做了个真拿你没办法的表情，然后带着黄仁俊的手，往对方的臀缝带去。  
“那仁俊摸摸这里，等下会更舒服的。”

黄仁俊察觉到李帝努修长的手指，带着自己的食指一起，探入了自己无意识收缩的后穴。  
被外物入侵的地方，先是有些抗拒，但随着探索的深入，马上将两人的手指纳入了更深入。  
“看，仁俊的后面，好像很欢迎我的手指。”  
“你闭嘴……啊！”  
突然的惊叫是因为被戳到了奇怪的地方。  
李帝努的食指和他自己的食指一起，在湿润温热的甬道里纠缠翻弄着，时不时地擦过让他忍不住战栗的地方。  
“仁俊好敏感……”  
这么感慨着的人，慢慢将自己的中指也推入甬道。  
开始觉得发胀的黄仁俊，泪腺开始分泌起生理眼泪，被李帝努温柔的舔去。

“疼吗？”  
黄仁俊摇摇头，然后用鼻音发出撒娇似的命令：“亲亲我。”  
得令的李帝努马上将唇舌进攻的阵地转移到黄仁俊的嘴唇。  
因为对方微微仰起的视角，上唇的那颗饱满的唇珠，在津液的湿润下红得透亮，充满了色情感。  
用力地咬上去也是不受控制的。  
下身地探索自然也在继续。  
“仁俊也摸摸我好不好？”  
黄仁俊吃痛间听到李帝努讨好殷勤的哀求，用本来抓着对方肩膀的手去握住了抵着自己的大腿根部的凶器。

真大。  
黄仁俊突然有点害怕这个等下可能要进到自己身体里的东西。  
真的可以进去吗？  
正这么想着，李帝努却因为他突然的分神而不开心起来。  
“仁俊还有力气分神吗？”  
“啊，不是……！”  
回应黄仁俊的，是赌气般的唇舌撕咬，以及后穴敏感点的进攻。

黄仁俊觉得自己快要因为缺氧而窒息了，胸前的两颗红豆也因为不断的玩弄而发胀发麻。  
等他再次恢复意识的时候，不知何时撤出小穴的手指，和取代手指进入被扩张和润滑过的甬道的性器。  
“JENO……啊……！”  
“仁俊疼吗？”  
“唔……疼！”  
“忍一忍啊……一会就不疼了……”  
“唔……JENO……”  
黄仁俊才不会相信李帝努这个时候说的鬼话，发泄似的咬着对方刚离开他嘴巴的下唇，却发现这个行为让自己体内的凶器愈发的坚挺起来。  
“仁俊……不哭哈，JENO给你亲亲。”  
“滚蛋！”  
听着李帝努一边说着安慰讨好的话，却一边更凶狠地侵入，黄仁俊哭得更凶了，对着自己嘴巴能碰到的地方就咬。

从李帝努那高挺精致的鼻梁开始，到对方测过脸的耳廓，下颚线，再到喉结，肩膀，锁骨。  
被咬的人却浑然不在意，抓着黄仁俊的胯骨，像只失控地白狼一样发狠地顶着。  
此时黄仁俊的所有行为对李帝努而言，都像是带着催情魔咒的魔法。  
不论是小兽一般的舔咬，还是甜腻细碎的呜咽，甚至是在他背后抓挠的小爪子，都让他更加兴奋。  
两个人紧贴在一起的小腹，夹着黄仁俊挺立的性器，随着抽插的动作摩擦着。

也不知道是谁先射了出来。  
黄仁俊的精液混着两人的汗液一起，有些还飞溅到他和李帝的脸上，而肠道也早被李帝努的体液灌满。  
对方伸出舌头舔了舔他脸上乱七八糟的各种液体，然后抓着他的肩膀把人反压到床上。  
“刚刚哥哥在上面爽过了，现在是不是该我在上面了？”  
“？？？滚啊！“

钟辰乐第二中午过来喊李帝努吃饭的时候，开门瞬间就关上了。  
“对不起。打扰了。在下告辞。”  
李帝努看了眼突然打开又关上的宿舍门，把怀里的人又搂紧了一些。  
昨天把人折腾得不轻，连后来抱去洗澡的时候，黄仁俊都没台下眼皮，只是无意识地说着不要了，要胀死了坏掉了。  
这个凶手现在心情愉悦地刷着手机，看着网上还在升级的无聊骂战。

因为之前不是故意的solo战失败，虽然导致了李帝努虚拟空间的妈妈被喷子们反复问候，但也不是全无好事。  
现在那些无聊的人将集火目标从黄仁俊身上转移了，还是很让他欣慰的。

×乎上有个热度很高的新帖子。  
如何看待LJN在solo中输给HRJ这件事？

李帝努看了眼身边睡得正香的人，在黄仁俊年糕样的小脸蛋上亲了一下，然后打字回复——  
不匿。我打游戏输给老婆我乐意，你们管得着吗？

大概今天的电竞圈，又是不得安宁的一天吧。

可是管它呢。

最重要的是今天是和仁俊交往的第一天。


End file.
